wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Desperate Negotiations
By Matau99. Author's Note As I assume everybody reading this knows, I hated Book 4, and it looks like I'm going to hate Book 5 too. So I'm writing my own ones, which will have their own plots, their own endings, and will allow us to replace those books with better versions. In essence, it's a fanon discontinuity, where we end the books the way they should have ended. And yes, I will give spoilers about the new Book 4 to anyone who asks, but only once I figure them out myself. I'm still not totally sure about how they will go. Here's a rough outline of how things are going to go. Prologue Cirrus narrowed his eyes at Nautilus. “We still haven’t found them,” he rasped. “They are almost certainly dead. And there’s no one to punish.” Nautilus muttered, “Well, there’s Morrowseer, but I don’t think we want to anger him any more than we already have. That would just be stupid of us. Other than that, you’re right, but I’m not sure about their being dead. They might have killed Scarlet, turned Blister’s allies against her, and then disappeared. They’re very resourceful.” Cirrus replied, “That’s true, but they’re still just dragonets. I doubt they are alive.” Nautilus sighed. Things had just been going more and more wrong. Now the prophecy was probably even more ruined than it had been. If Morrowseer can fix this, then I’ll never doubt him again, he promised himself. Please, Morrowseer. We might have our differences in methods and goals, but we both want the war to end. We’re counting on you. Cirrus looked around suspiciously. “Who did you call here, besides me? Is there a reason why you did this apart from complaining about Morrowseer?” Nautilus felt the weight of the entire Talons on him, crushing his spirit. He choked out, “There is, but I want your absolute secrecy on this.” Cirrus smiled coldly. He said, with a voice like frost forming, “Of course, Nautilus. I’m used to keeping secrets.” Nautilus leaned in. He whispered, “I think Morrowseer has another important reason why he made the prophecy, besides ending the war. I’ve seen how he acts around Blister. I think the NightWings are going to get Blister on their side—or vice versa—and enter the war.” Cirrus gazed archly at his leader. “Do you? That’s interesting. I’ll work with him to end the war, but if he is going to take a side, well… I’m not going to miss out on a chance to kill a NightWing. That would be a great accomplishment.” Nautilus glared at Cirrus angrily. “Why do you two tribes hate each other so much anyway? We Talons exist to stop all of this senseless killing, and you want to perpetuate it!” Cirrus glared back at him. He answered, “The very fact that you don’t agree with it shows that you can’t understand it. He is a NightWing. I am an IceWing. We have to dislike each other. To do otherwise would be a dishonor to our ancestors.” Nautilus groaned. Even among his Talons, there was still so much unneeded hatred and strife. If they could only see that they had to do more than just end the war, they had to prevent another one, that would make it so much easier! But, he supposed, everyone had to live their life, and they had lived lives of bias and distrust. Cirrus snarled at him. “Don’t insult our hatred. If you want to insult someone, insult the NightWings who killed our dragonets in cold blood in that war. Insult those psychopaths who ordered our entire species wiped from the world.” Nautilus said, cautiously, “From what Morrowseer told me, it was the IceWings who killed innocent NightWing dragonets in cold blood.” Seeing Cirrus’s expression, he hastily added, “But that doesn’t automatically mean that’s what really happened. I’m just saying that there’s more than one side to this story, and you shouldn’t take your tribe’s as absolute fact.” Cirrus asked, finally, “Why do you trust him at all, besides his prophecy? I’m good at spotting liars, and he is just full of lies.” Nautilus shrugged, and answered, “Because I have to trust him. I have to hope that he’s at least trying to do the right thing, or I won’t be able to accept how awful things are. I have to hope he's going to fix the world.” Cirrus laughed darkly. “Did you ever think about what would happen if he were the one breaking it this whole time?” Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)